


early hours

by huihannie (huichuu)



Series: oneshots [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned Rimming, Morning Sex, Pet Names, Sleepy Sex, i love my soft boys, it's disgusting, minghao is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huichuu/pseuds/huihannie
Summary: "Junhui comes to slowly, roused by the familiar lilt of Minghao’s voice. He’s a sight to behold as he blinks himself awake, looking very much like the fairytale princes Minghao used to read about when he was younger, beautiful and ethereal and absolutely breathtaking."…or sleepy morning sex in the xu-wen household





	early hours

**Author's Note:**

> me: *has two ongoing fics that are on the verge of being completed*  
> also me: *writes yet another pwp oneshot anyway*
> 
> idk if you know this about me but i love wen junhui and i love xu minghao. like a lot. it's kind of ridiculous

 

In the two years they’ve been dating, Minghao thinks he can probably count the number of times he’s woken up before Junhui on one hand. Junhui’s always been a morning person; he likes watching the sun rise, likes hearing the birds chirp outside their window, likes going on early mornings jogs–and it’s the _worst_.

 

Minghao’s the exact opposite. He hates waking up earlier than he needs to, is essentially the poster child for the people who say things like _don’t speak to me until i’ve had my morning coffee_ that everyone seems to hate. Unlike Junhui, he actually enjoys sleeping. He _likes_ the comforting solace that unconsciousness gives him after a long day of work and classes. He _enjoys_ lying around in bed and doing nothing. Minghao _relishes_ cuddling with his boyfriend, the familiar warmth of Junhui in his arms more than enough to lull him to sleep.

 

Maybe that’s why Minghao is so fond of days like these–days when Junhui is soft and sleepy, content with curling up in Minghao’s arms like a cat and napping the day away. Those days are Minghao’s favorites because while Junhui is _always_ sweet and affectionate, he’s especially needy when he’s tired–which usually means he’s much more receptive to Minghao’s ministrations, almost docile in the way he lets his mischievous boyfriend have free reign over their morning activities.

 

“Good morning, Junnie.” Minghao murmurs as he presses fleeting kisses against Junhui’s jawline and down his throat, voice low and raspy with sleep. “Are you awake?”

 

His fingers dance along the hem of Junhui’s shirt before slipping underneath, trailing lightly over the flat plane of his stomach. Junhui sighs softly in his sleep but doesn’t stir. Minghao isn’t surprised. Just because he’s an early riser doesn’t mean Junhui’s a light sleeper. It’s going to take a little more than this to wake up his Sleeping Beauty.

 

“ _Junnie_ ,” Minghao coos, brushing Junhui’s fringe from his face with his free hand. “It’s time to wake up.”

 

Junhui’s brow furrows the slightest bit, and his nose crinkles endearingly as he nuzzles into the touch. It’s adorable, probably one of the cutest things Minghao’s ever seen, and his heart jackknifes in his chest. What did he do to deserve such a precious person in his life?

 

“C’mon, Jun.” Minghao kisses Junhui’s forehead and then his nose, rubbing small circles into Junhui’s hip. “Rise and shine, baby.”

 

Junhui comes to slowly, roused by the familiar lilt of Minghao’s voice. He’s a sight to behold as he blinks himself awake, looking very much like the fairytale princes Minghao used to read about when he was younger, beautiful and ethereal and absolutely breathtaking.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Junhui breathes when his sleepy eyes meet Minghao’s. “Hello.”

 

There’s a faint, dreamlike quality to his voice that Minghao adores, soft and faraway like Junhui hasn’t quite made it back to complete awareness yet. It makes Minghao want to kiss him silly, wants to show Junhui just how loved and cherished he is, so he does exactly that. 

Minghao kisses Junhui sweetly, swallowing down the soft gasp of surprise that falls from his pretty boyfriend’s lips. The hand that had previously been resting on Junhui’s hip travels upward, deft fingertips skirting up his sides and stopping to thumb over one of his nipples. Junhui whimpers, shivering delightedly at the sensation. 

 

One of the first things Minghao had learned when they’d slept together for the first time was that Junhui is much more sensitive than any of the other people he’s been with. Even the slightest of touches in the right places is enough to have Junhui trembling helplessly underneath him, crying out for _anything, please Minghao, it’s not enough–_

 

“Look at you. You’re so beautiful,” Minghao whispers reverently. “My pretty, pretty Junnie.”

 

He hungrily drinks in the sight of his boyfriend’s flushed cheeks and parted lips, the haziness of his eyes and his dilated pupils. It’s not difficult to tell what Junhui’s feeling; he’s as easy to read as an open book. Amidst the lingering grogginess, Minghao can easily pick out the same unbridled adoration he feels for Junhui mirrored in his eyes, mixed with a burning desire and an unadulterated desperation just begging to be sated.

 

“Minghao–“ Junhui trails off, biting his lip. “I need–“

 

He can’t seem to find the words he’s looking for, instead choosing to pointedly grind down against Minghao’s thigh. Junhui’s half-hard in his sweatpants, and the quiet, wanton, little moan he lets out goes straight to Minghao’s cock.

 

“I know, baby.” Minghao gently pushes Junhui onto his back, sitting up so he can settle between his spread legs. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

 

It doesn’t take long to strip Junhui bare, and Minghao uses the extra time to map out every part of his boyfriend’s body with his mouth. He traces his tongue along Junhui’s collarbones, peppers kisses down his chest, licks kittenishly at his nipples just to hear Junhui mewl. Minghao presses hot, open-mouthed kisses against his stomach and sucks bruises into the most sensitive parts of Junhui’s thighs, teasing relentlessly until Junhui’s gasping and begging for more.

 

“H-Hao, _please_.” Junhui sniffles, eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears. “Need you so bad.”

 

Minghao smiles, fondly kissing the inside of Junhui’s thigh where the new bruises are the darkest. “You have me, darling. What did I tell you? I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

 

He guides one of Junhui’s hands from where he’s clutching at the sheets to his hair, coaxing him to thread his fingers in the dark strands. “Let me know if it’s too much, okay? _”_

 

Once Junhui nods, Minghao buries his head between his thighs, mouth sinking down on Junhui’s cock like it’s nothing. Junhui isn’t small by any means; his cock is long and thick, but Minghao knows his limitations. He takes as much of Junhui as he can and wraps his hand around what he can’t.

 

“ _Oh god.”_ Junhui moans as Minghao hollows his cheeks, suckling on his cock the way he knows makes his toes curl. “ _Minghao, please.”_

 

His fingers curl in Minghao’s hair, and he tugs. Minghao groans quietly at the feeling, the sharp pain sending a jolt of pleasure through his veins. The vibrations make Junhui cry out even louder, and he spasms, desperately trying to buck into the warm cavern of Minghao’s mouth.

 

Minghao gags slightly when the tip of Jun’s length hits the back of his throat, but he takes it in stride. He buckles down and doubles his efforts, laving his tongue along the underside of Junhui’s cock and fondling his balls.

 

The sound that Junhui makes is unreal, caught somewhere between a sob and a whimper. Minghao repeats the action a couple of more times until Junhui’s melting into the sheets, babbling nonsensically as he quivers.

 

“N-No more!” Junhui hiccups, voice cracking, and his hand loosens its grip on Minghao’s hair only to fall back onto the mattress. “No more, Hao, _please_. Want you inside, wanna feel you inside when I come.”

 

The edge of desperation in Junhui’s voice is intoxicating, and Minghao lets up immediately. It’s not often that Minghao sees Junhui like this; normally, _he_ ’s the one in this position: lying his back pleading brokenly as Junhui relentlessly rides his cock or fucks into his eager hole.

 

“Is that what you want?” Minghao asks after he’s pulled off Junhui’s cock with a wet pop. “Want to feel me filling you up, pounding against your prostate and fucking you good the way someone as precious as you deserves?”

 

He fumbles blindly for the packet of lube he put out on the nightstand, crying out triumphantly when he finds it and rips it open with his teeth. Minghao spreads it generously on his fingers before reaching between Junhui’s legs, tracing the rim of his entrance teasingly. 

 

“P-Please don’t tease me, Minghao. I-I’m so close.”

 

Minghao shushes him, smiling at him sweetly. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Junnie.”

 

He presses a finger inside of Junhui and is met with little resistance. Junhui’s still loose from the night before, from when he’d sat on Minghao’s face and had him eat him out until he was wet and dripping. Minghao’s cock twitches at the memory, leaking precum and staining the thin fabric of his boxers dark.

 

One finger quickly becomes two, two becomes three, and Minghao methodically thrusts the digits inside of his boyfriend’s hole so that they hit his prostate each and every time. Junhui wails, his walls clenching spasmodically around him, sucking his fingers in.

“Are you ready, precious?” asks Minghao, eyes flickering up from where Junhui’s hole is stretched obscenely around his fingers to his boyfriend’s face.

 

_Fucking hell._

 

Junhui looks absolutely wrecked, panting raggedly as he tries to catch his breath. His eyes are impossibly bright and feverish, and he’s drooling a little, chin wet with spit. He’s a mess. As fucked out as Junhui looks, Minghao can’t help but think that he looks beautiful. To be fair, he _always_ thinks Junhui looks gorgeous, but Junhui looks especially pretty when he’s like this–desperate and eager and aroused out of his mind.

 

Minghao wastes no time shoving his boxers down to his knees and plunging into Junhui’s hole, letting out a whimper of his own when he bottoms out. Junhui is hot and wet around Minghao’s cock, still managing to somehow feel tight despite having been stretched so thoroughly.

 

“God, you’re so good,” Minghao whines as he waits for Junhui to adjust, fingers itching to grab Junhui’s hips and just _give it to him_. “I love you so much, Junnie. You feel so good around me, _fuck_.”

 

Junhui makes a strangled sound and clenches around him. “M-Move, Minghao, I’m _ready.”_

 

Minghao begins to fuck Junhui in earnest, filling their room with muffled curses and loud cries and the unmistakable sound of skin hitting skin. His thrusts are fast and hard, and Junhui wraps his legs around Minghao’s waist to draw him in deeper. Each jab against his prostate is dead-on, making his toes curl. One hand claws frantically at Minghao’s shoulder, trying to find purchase, and the other wraps around his own cock.

 

Junhui comes first, whimpering Minghao’s name like it’s a prayer as he falls apart. He arches off the bed, cum streaking across his own fist and stomach, inner walls clamping down hard around Minghao’s cock. The most Junhui can manage is a faint cry as Minghao continues to chase his own orgasm, pounding into him mercilessly despite the oversensitivity because he knows that’s how Junhui likes it.

 

Minghao pulls out when he comes, making even more of a mess of Junhui’s chest and stomach. He just barely manages to keep him from collapsing bonelessly on top of his boyfriend, flopping in the space beside him instead. Junhui wraps himself around him in an instant, clinging to him and tucking his face into the crook of Minghao’s neck like he’s afraid Minghao’ll up and leave him at any given moment.

 

“Hey Minghao?” he whispers, sounding even softer and drowsier than before.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m really happy, and I love you a lot. You know that right?”

 

Minghao thinks back to all the times Junhui's brought him coffee from the little shop that he loves, of all the times he's made him breakfast in bed, of all the times Junhui's dragged him out onto their patio to watch daybreak, of all the times Junhui's kissed him awake just to tell Minghao how much he loves him, and he smiles–happy, content, and very much in love.

 

“Yeah, Junnie, I do. I really, really do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> um who else is still reeling from lilili yabbay? can y'all believe seventeen's performance unit just singlehandedly saved all of music? this upcoming album is going to have all of us dead just you wait. like _every_ seventeen song is the best song i've ever heard but like these new tracks are another monster entirely. november 6 is going to fuck me the heck up


End file.
